STILES!
by splash1998
Summary: Sterek one-shot. Stiles is a personal space invader. Derek gets annoyed. Dirty things ensue. Rated M for sexual content and language.


**STILES!**

**Summary: Sterek one-shot. Stiles is a personal space invader. Derek gets annoyed. Dirty things ensue. Rated M for sexual content and language.**

**Just a one shot, sorry to disappoint:)**

* * *

Derek growls. When does Derek not growl? He lives up to the stereotype. A dog. But what was Derek growling at? Stiles Stilinski. That annoying, mouth-going-at-100-mph, sarcastic kid that hangs around with his pack, and Scott. The one that always gets on Derek's nerves, not matter what he does. Whether it's just standing there talking through the silence, and Derek's thoughts in his head, or when they are in a life-threatening situation, and Stiles does something that could possibly get him killed.

Oh, I bet your saying, that kid.

Stiles tries his best to keep a straight face, but breaks down and laughs when Derek lets out another growl, again, aimed straight at him. Stiles really didn't care. He has gotten so used to Derek's vile and repulsive werewolf behaviour, that he found it strange if the werewolf didn't growl at him. Or push him against walls. Oh, that, that was his favourite. Oh no it wasn't! It's the line. "I'm gonna rip your throat out. With my teeth." Oh, that one never gets old.

"Stiles!" Derek snaps at the younger teen, and growls—to Stiles' amusement—again. "Will you stop laughing and listen, please?"

"What am I supposed to be listening too?" He says, and leans forwards in Derek's personal space. That is what Stiles is. A personal space invader.

Derek growls, _**again**_.

"Really? Growling? Again?" Stiles asks and continues with his rant of nonsense. "They shouldn't have called you Derek, they should have called you Growly. You know what? I should get you a dog bowl with Growly written on it, just to piss you off. Not that I don't piss you off any other time you are with me, but you know."

Stiles can see Derek's getting a little frustrated with his behaviour. The alpha's nostrils are flaring, he is biting his lip, and his irises are starting to bleed red. Yes, that's when Stiles knows to quit it, because Derek is close to turning. And this time, Stiles is all on his own. With an alpha werewolf that would love to rip the meat from his precious, precious bones.

Stiles is right in his personal space right now. So up close that he can feel the alpha's angry breaths on his face, and smelling the woodsy, manly smell of Derek. Seriously? The guy even smells great? He looks great, he talks great, his body is great, and now he smells great too? Stiles thinks this is unfair. Whoever is up there is punishing him by making him attractive to the big bad alpha that wants to kill him. Yeah, thanks, God. Thanks a bunch.

"Stiles," Derek growls angrily. "Get out of my personal space."

"NO!" Stiles moans loudly. "This is my thing. Your thing is growling, and throwing people against walls. This is my thing. I am a personal space invader, and I will invade your personal space until you make me get out of it."

So now he's up against the wall, with an angry Growly—Stiles chuckles inside—hovering over him, growling in his face. Stiles can't help but feel a little turned on by the site. C'mon, this is Derek Hale all angry, and sweaty and sexy and…oh my, Stiles thinks, topless. He forgot he's topless.

Derek is now looking between Stiles' eyes and his lips. Stiles gulps at the site, which brings the red, eyed alpha back up to meet his eyes. Then he smirks his evil sourwolf smirk. Stiles branded it that when he saw Derek's wolfish grin one time, when he was picking up Erica from school, after she made her bitchy entrance in the cafeteria.

"Stiles," Derek half growls angrily, looking at the younger boy.

"Yeah, yeah," Stiles says passively. "You'll rip my throat out with your teeth. Heard it before, sourwolf."

Derek growls at the nickname.

"Can you let me go now, please?" Stiles asks. "Because I've gotta get back at mine before twelve, and if I don't, my dad is going to murder me. And I would like it if my own father murders me then you, because if you do it, you'll just hid my body in the ground or something and not bother with it—"

Stiles gets cut off by warm, wet lips pressing to his. When he says pressing, really he meant that they are being crushed to death by Derek's. Stiles is wide eyed for a second, before he closes his eyes and melts into the kiss, since it's fiery, and scorching, and it's fricking Derek Hale that's kissing him.

He moans out when his back hits the wall behind them hard, but he focuses on the fact that he is being kissed by Derek Fricking Hale, sourwolf of the Beacon Hills, alpha, who has three merry men/woman.

He moans out once again when Derek grinds his hips with Stiles, their erections catching each other's. That's when Stiles notices that he has a hard on, and that Derek does as well, apart from this being an angry kiss. Stiles trails his hands up and down Derek's chest and Derek continues to grind his hips against Stiles. Derek's hand gets underneath Stiles' shirt, running his hand along the lean muscle that is there, before tugging at the seam of his shirt. They break all sexy contact, long enough for Derek to get Stiles' shirt off, before Derek smashes his lips to Stiles' red, plump ones once more. Stiles slips his hands under Derek's jacket and pulls it from the alpha werewolf. Once it's off, Derek hooks his hands on Stiles' ass, and Stiles lifts his legs to wrap around the alpha's waist, his hands resting on Derek's shoulders, that are covered by thin fabric.

Suddenly, Derek is away from Stiles, so Stiles falls to the ground with his ass hitting the wood on the floor.

"Room. Now," Derek grounds out through clenched teeth.

Stiles didn't need to be asked twice as he hops up and walks up the stairs and to the alpha's bedroom. Derek rips his thin t-shirt over his head, giving Stiles a show of his muscles, before he reconnects their lips together. He starts walking the across the room, before they fall on his bed, Derek on top, Stiles on bottom.

Derek's tongue is evading Stiles' mouth, as Stiles takes his hand and runs it down Derek's toned body, feeling all the lumps and bumps of his six-pack, before he reaches the black belt that hides secrets. Stiles fumbles to undo the belt buckle, but he undoes it, and then he pops the button, and pulls down the zipper of Derek's raging erection.

Derek growls, breaking the kiss, and undoing Stiles' jeans, and dragging them down his legs. He then takes off his trousers, before crawling back on top of Stiles and kissing the boy's neck. The human groans, losing his hands in Derek's hair, tugging when the alpha bites a little too hard for his liking on his neck. Derek runs his tongue along Stiles' collar bone, before going towards the boy's nipples, licking and biting them softly, earning his name to breathed out breathlessly from the sarcastic boy's mouth. Derek runs his tongue across to the other nipple, and does the same, before running his tongue, following the path of the six-pack that's there, though it is very little, before he starts to finger at Stiles' boxers.

Stiles nods. "Take 'em off. Now. Before I combust."

Derek does as he's told, ripping them right off of Stiles' body, to impatient to wait for the human to take them off, and he looks at Stiles' hard cock, before stroking it softly. Stiles arches his back a little, his hips jutting in Derek's embrace, moaning out as Derek strokes a little harder. Then Derek takes him into his mouth, sucking softly, like he is sucking a lollypop. Stiles' back arches from the bed, his hips defiantly jutting into Derek's mouth as Derek sucks and twirls his tongue around the tip of Stiles' cock. Stiles moans out, running his hands through Derek's hair, tugging on it.

"Derek…" Stiles moans out loudly. "Oh my—Derek."

Derek continues to do what he does, sucking and twirling, and sucking and twirling until Stiles' body tenses, his hands tugging on Derek's hair hard.

"Derek, I'm gonna—gonna—" Stiles didn't finish his warning to Derek, because he comes hot and hard in Derek's mouth.

Derek swallows it, before rolling off and lying down next to Stiles on his bed.

"Now it's my turn," Stiles says.

He kisses his way down Derek's body, kissing every inch of skin he can find, before trailing it down towards Derek's black boxers that are skin tight and amazing. Stiles gestures for Derek to take his own boxers off, since Stiles can't tear them like the wolf did. Derek does what he is gestured to do, before lying back down. Stiles looks at the alpha's cock—man it is fucking big. Too fucking big. Like how-is-that-going-to-fit-into-Stiles'-ass big.

Stiles doesn't bother stroking it, he just wraps his mouth around it quickly, up and down and up and down, sucking and licking it with his tongue. Derek growls, his hands wrapping around the blankets of the bed. Stiles brings his mouth off Derek's cock, just licking the top while cupping Derek's cock with his hand and running it up and down. He then takes Derek back in his mouth again, sucking and his tongue going round and round the perfect cock, like his favourite flavour lollypop.

Derek growls, his eyes flashing red as his nails grow in claws, ripping the sheets as he comes in Stiles' mouth unexpectedly. Stiles drinks it all up, before looking at the alpha with a smirk, taking in the tattered sheets that had now been ripped.

"On your knees in front of me," Derek orders Stiles, as he kneels up on his knees.

Stiles' face is face planting the bed, as Derek lines his cock up and the entrance. He brings some lube out of the chest of drawers next to him, running it up and down his own cock, before slowly slipping into Stiles' hole.

Stiles moans out, both pain and pleasure, before Derek slowly comes out again, before thrusting back in. Stiles moans out Derek's name, as Derek starts to thrust quite rapidly in and out of Stiles', hitting Stiles' sweet spot every time. Stiles cock is again now hard, as Derek fucks the hell out of his asshole.

They both moan at the same time, both breathing ragged as well. Derek is breathing deeply through his nose as he fucks Stiles' ass. In, out, in, out. Stiles screams out, screaming Derek's name as he comes over the bed with a bunch of dirty curse words coming out of his mouth with it, as he waits for Derek to come too.

Said wolf comes straight afterwards, his seed going into Stiles' ass. Derek collapses on top of the human, still inside, before pulling out, and rolling to lie next to Stiles.

"You're so annoying," Derek says finally, breathlessly still though.

"But you love me," Stiles says.

"I do," Derek says sincerely.

Stiles lays his head on Derek's chest, and falls asleep, as does Derek.

* * *

"Stiles," Scott says, as he climbs into his friend's jeep. "Why do you smell like sex and Derek?"

Stiles face palms.

Now the whole pack is going to find out.

Perfect.

"Uh," Stiles says, "I may have had sex with Derek, may not."

"Fine, I'll ask him then," Scott says.

Stiles shakes his head frantically. "NO! OKAY, I DID! I HAD SEX WITH DEREK!"

Stiles is pushed into the wall extra hard that night, and his ass hurts, after the pack meeting at the Hale house.

Oops.

* * *

**There you go;) **


End file.
